Unusual thing, love
by LilMissAlohomora
Summary: May and Leaf are torn away from their friends from Hoenn, because of their dads promotion. They have to move to Kanto. In Kanto they meet amazing people, and some snobbish people. Along the way of their lives in Kanto they will be facing love, jealousy and pain. This will include. ORS, CS, PS, QS AND IS. I suck at summaries. Literally!
1. Chapter 1

**~ I don't own Pokemon or ANY of the characters!  
**

**Plus, this is my first story, so it's not going to be super great. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Leaf, May, Max." Started Caroline. "You're father has had a fantastic promotion! So.. We're moving.. To Kanto.."

"WHAT?!" Screamed three astonished kids. May was the first to speak. "But mom.. We have a life here! I have a boyfriend, I have friends!"

"Sweetie, I know moving when sixteen can be hard, especially when you have friends. But sometimes we need to make sacrifices." Said Norman, trying to reason with his daughter.

May was about to protest, but Leaf beat her to it. "But you two don't understand! Do you know how much it's going to hurt to say goodbye to friends who you've known for almost ten years! It's not fair.. Especially for May, she and Brandon have been together for nearly 3 months!"

May nodded in agreement as Max shifted his glasses. "Well... I guess moving to a new region won't be so bad. Think about it, Kanto isn't overly warm like Hoenn, Kanto does have the best apprenticeships into going to be a scientist.." May swatted Max over the head, causing his glasses to fall off his head. "Stop thinking about yourself, Max!"

"I'm thinking about MY self? Wake up air head, you're the one who doesn't want dad to have this promotion just so you can stay here with your boyfriend, whose hat looks like his hair!"

May was about to argue back but Norman had enough of arguing between the two. So Caroline had sent each to their rooms to think about the move some more.

* * *

**May's POV.**

As soon as me and Leaf got to our roof, I broke. What am I going to tell Brandon? HOW am I going to tell him? I can't just move! This is absurd. Luckily, I had Leaf to calm me.

"May, even though we are probably going to move to Kanto, it won't all be bad.. We could come back to Hoenn over the summer break! Or Christmas at some point. Plus, after we graduate, we can move back here and you and Brandon will eventually marry and give aunt Leaf some babies!" I had to giggle at the last part, Leaf was always going on about how cute mine and Brandon's children will be like.

I smiled as she wiped my warm tears away. "I guess.. And.. I suppose we should actually be happy for dad about his promotion, huh? If he urns it down, he may never get the opportunity again."

"You're right. And dad is right as well. Sometimes we do have to take sacrifices, no matter how much it pains us to do so." Said Leaf. "Besides, it's a week until we have to move, so in reality, you have plenty of time to tell Brandon, as well as that. I for one suggest, after we have dinner."

I nodded in agreement, I needed Brandon to know and if I wait to long it will just hurt more.. Maybe he will be happy? Sad? Angry? Fuck.

I already know he isn't as interested in me as he was at the beginning of the relationship. So I don't know how he will respond.

Besides, it's less than likely a long term relationship would work with us.

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

I felt bad for May, she was going is leaving behind one of the most important person she has in her heart. Brandon. (Although, I disliked him very much. - Cocky bastard. I respect her decisions though.) I don't know how she can trust him though, Brandon _could be_ nice, but only when May is around. Besides, when me and May plus the group go out to places, he either flirts with other girls, or brings home their phone numbers. I don't know what May sees in him.

Also, I am 99.9% that he kissed Isabelle Von Fischer. After a week when he and May started to date! Man whore.

So, as I said we left the house straight after dinner and went straight to Petalburg park, where me and May told everyone to meet us.

As we walked we could see the sunset. God it was beautiful in Hoenn. Although, could it look like this in other regions? Probably. We all do share the same sun, I guess.

Of course as soon as we met up with everyone, I went over to Brandon and kicked him off the swing. "It's rude to keep a lady standing."

I smiled, while he glared as put on his white-haired-hat thing back onto his head.. And walked straight over to May..

* * *

**No one's POV**

May had cleared her throat but as soon as she was about to speak Brandon went to kiss her, but she had recoiled from his touch.

"Brandon, please. This is important."

Brandon stared at her in disbelief, but shrugged. "And what is it you want to say, babe?"

May sighed, and Leaf looked down at the ground uncomfortably. "We're moving to Kanto." The said in unison. Quick and straight to the point.

Stacey, a girl who had died her hair pink blinked in surprised. "You - You're what?!"

"Moving. To Kanto." Said May, again. "Trust me, it was a big surprise for us too.."

Brandon stumbled backwards a bit, but regained his posture and took May's hands. "May, what will happen with us?" May only shrugged..

"To be honest Brandon, I'm not so sure. Maybe we could try long-term, the if that doesn't work out.." May trailed off her words at the end of

her sentence, not even wanting to suggest that they break up, although, an image flashed into her head that got her really ticked her off...

"But May.." Before Brandon could even say anymore May snatched her hands away, walked straight over to Leaf and grabbed her by the

arm and walked straight out of the park.

* * *

**May's POV**

"What the hell was that, May!?" Shouted Leaf. I should have known that she would be pissed that we didn't give our proper goodbyes, but we have a

week right?

"Leaf, you know I love you, but please shut up and let me do the talking."

Leaf stayed silent like I told her to do. "Think about it Leaf. If we go to Kanto we will probably have a great future a head of us. Great schools, jobs.. People. I know that you are probably thinking _'May, the fuck you talking about? We can have all that here.' _But truth be told, I don't want to be here. A fresh start, a clean slate to start the school year. No one will no us and think about Max, he wants the scientist apprenticeship so bad, plus dad has his promotion as well as mom meeting new people. For once, let's do something for them. Let's sacrifice our lives here and do everybody a favor by going."

I could see Leaf's peachy lips turn into a grin. I knew how much going back to Kanto meant to her. I brushed my fingers against my bag and put a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "Time to tell mom and dad our decision." I flashed Leaf a grin and she giggled, letting her dark chocolate-brown hair down, from it's previous pony tail.

* * *

As soon as we got home we went straight into the living room and I stood in front of the television. "Mom, dad. I know I was being selfish

earlier. So, when me and Leaf were walking home from the park, we were talking, well - Me mostly, because I told her to shut up... But

anyways, we're happy for you dad, and we think that you should take this opportunity. You may never get this promotion again."

Mom and dad looked up at me and Leaf, and to me, boy did they look surprised at my small outburst. "Are you sure honey? Positive?

Because I only want what is best for you. All of you." I nodded.

"Besides, I guess traveling won't be so bad and it will be nice to get out of Hoenn for a while."

I could see my dads mouth curve into a smile. "That's it settled then. We're moving to Kanto!"

* * *

**Leaf's POV.**

I am actually proud of May. She was so worried about leaving Brandon behind, but then something inside of her snapped when we were at

the park. I'm not stupid. I know when something is up with my sister, even if I am adopted.

I zoned in out of my thoughts, in time for dad shouting that we were going to Kanto! In all honesty, (and between me and you!) I couldn't wait to go back. You see, I was raised in Kanto, before my mom died of cancer, I was only five then. I had no other living

relatives. Luckily, Caroline and Norman had known my mom and decided to adopt me, instead of me going to an orphanage and then

waiting for total strangers to adopt me. Anyways, going back to Kanto, should be great!

Grinning to myself, I grabbed May and brought her into the kitchen, where she went straight to the freezer and grabbed a box of

chocolate ice-cream. I grabbed two spoons and sat down at the table. I waited until May opened the box, before saying anything.

* * *

**May's POV.**

Ice-cream. The perfect healing food, especially when there is gooey chocolate. Just because I looked happy on the outside, doesn't mean I was on the inside..

"May." I looked up at Leaf, she seemed so serious. I hated it when she was like this.

I took a big chunk of ice-cream and put it into my mouth, letting it savor as it melted Mmmm. "Wesh?" That came out perfectly, huh?

I seen that Leaf looked exasperated, so I quickly tried to swallow the ice-cream, without giving myself a brain freeze. God I hate them.

"At the park. Why did you have to walk off like that?" Ah.. I thought she would have asked that.

I only shrugged. "Leaf, me and Brandon know for a fact that we're not going to last. Long term relationships hardly work, unless the couple

are truly dedicated to each other." I sighed and poked at the ice-cream. "Besides, everyone knows he has the hots for the girl who came her

from Johto.. What's her name, again?" I scratched my head trying to think about the girls name.."OH! Kimberly West." I huffed, trying not to

care.

Leaf just looked at me. "Can I be honest with you?" I nodded. "I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt you.. But. Ugh, God

kill me now.. I seen him the other week.. In the nearby restaurant, with a girl. They were snogging and then.. You remember when we went to

the water park over Spring break? Well, when you and Lucy went to get drinks. He groped one girls ass, an slapped the others.. I'm so sorry I

never told you before. You just really liked him!" I know Leaf would never really want to hurt me... But why wait until now to tell me?

"Leaf, I really wished you told me before. And if you were one of friends who just told me after all this time, I probably would have bitch slapped you by now! But you're my sister, adopted or not. I love you." I slowly reached over and hugged her. "Besides, we can have a new

start in Kanto, yeah? Forget all the asses here, and think about who we'll meet there!" I forced a smile, and continued to eat the ice-cream.

This week was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ I don't own Pokemon or ANY of the characters!  
**

**Sorry that I took so long! My mother kept taking the laptop off me to play Candy Crush, as well as my dad. I had to go to a wedding and stuff.. So it's sort of rushed...  
**

* * *

Chapter two

**Leaf's POV**

Never again am I sitting in front of a seven year old boy. All he did was kick my seat. I was ready to turn around an give him a piece of my mind, honestly, his mother

was sitting beside him! Ugh. Luckily May was by my side to calm me down.

Our travel on the plane was nothing special, we ate, slept and did our own things. (Although, sleeping was troubling for me because of the said boy.) Apart from

that, the journey to Kanto was just fine!

When we got off the plane and waited for our luggage, which was on the funny moving thing that me and May tried to sit, without our dad scolding us. So, we got

all five suitcases and waited for who ever was picking us up in the lobby.

It was a good thirty minutes until dad told us that our ride was here. "_Finally.._" I thought to myself. I could see that May and Max were starting to get tired, I was

too. As I got up from the cold white bench we were sitting on, I looked over at a man who looked quite old; he had a lab coat on and his hair was a mix of grays.

"Professor Oak! Pleasure to see you again old friend!" My dad said, as he put out his hand.

"Indeed it is, Norman. But please, call me Samuel."Grinned Professor Oak. I don't care what he said, we're not on first name basis yet.

The professor had led us out the doors to a yellow jeep. It was fairly big and all of our suitcases and bags had fitted perfectly in the back. The great part was, about

being in that car, was the fact that there was a gorgeous guy with auburn hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. I felt my heart beat faster, every time it pounded

against my chest I thought it was going to explode!

_Get a grip Leaf. - He hasn't even noticed your presence._

* * *

**May's POV**

I acted as if everything was alright. I ate, slept and evacuated my bowels.. Yeah, you guys probably didn't want to know that.. It has been 5 hours, 19 minutes and 3 seconds since Brandon broke up with me. That wasn't the worst part; it was over the phone! What the hell?!

_**Flashback**_

_"Excited girls?" My mom asked me and Leaf. _

_Leaf had nodded and I smiled. "A bit yeah." Would my relationship with Brandon work out? What would we do; skype every night? Ugh, why did this happen now? _

_**- Sure enough I knew what was going to happen...**_

_Right before I boarded the plane, my mobile started to buzz. I signaled for my parents and siblings to go on and I would catch up to them. _

_I slipped my mobile phone from my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Brandon. I accepted the call. "Brandon, hey! I thought we agreed that I would call you when_

_ I got to Kanto!" _

_I had heard him sigh, "May, I think we both know that A. This isn't going to work. B. I'm not as interested in you as I was. So in conclusion, I.. I want us to break up."_

_I did see this coming, but I was so taken back that he would do this over the phone! "Well Brandon. Leaf has told me all about you sly moves on other girls, and I did_

_ sense that you were going off on me. I just didn't think you were so shallow to break up with me, over the fucking phone! What the hell?!"_

_"May, listen I'm sorr-" He began his sentence. I already knew what he was going to say.** 'May, listen I'm sorry. We can still be friends though!'** No way. I wouldn't_

_ want to be friends with someone so shallow. _

_"Save it. I don't want to hear from you again! Have fun with your whores." With that, I had hung up. Love. It had always hated me.._

_I had caught up with my family and sat beside Leaf on the plane. Of course she got the window seat, but her karma was that an annoying, small git.. I mean boy _

_was sitting behind her; kicking her seat._

**_End of flashback._**

I hadn't told anyone about me and Brandon breaking up. Not even Leaf. I think I will tell her when we're actually on our own. I don't need anyone's sympathy, apart

from Leaf 's , she always offer's something different. - My favorite food;_ everything._

* * *

**Leaf's POV.**

We sat in 's car in silence for quite a while. The guy in the passenger side of the car was usually fixing his hair, or texting someone. - Probably his

girlfriend..

_'Oh C'mon Leaf. You haven't even spoken to him and you're already heads over heels!' _I thought to myself.. What was wrong with me? I was never like this. I usually

prefer my books, or hanging with my friends rather than to fuss over boys. This though... I felt warm and.. And.. Oh God, he's looking! What do I do?

_**Act cool, Leaf! For once in your life, ACT COOL!**_

So, I listened to my thoughts... I pursed my lips and pretended to fix my hair for a good two and half minutes...

It turned out her was only fixing his hair.._ Nice mistake Leafy.._


End file.
